Tricky Believers
by RainyWinters
Summary: It's three day's after Apirl Fools Day, and Trixter is having a bad day. What happens when the Guardian of laughter is depressed?


**Disclaimer: I own Trixter in this, nothing else. Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks. **

**Trixter also has a Italian accent**

* * *

You see Trixter is the guardian of laughter, he brings April Fools Day everyday. He always loves to bring laughter, to kids, teens, even adults. He's a very happy spirit and guardian. He has always loved his holiday. He goes all out with it. It always has a planed out how it will go, but he will tend to not go along with it. Trixter is always happy. He has never been so sad before, but if he did, it would always be fixed with some pranks and tricks. He always giggles, no one has ever remembers the last time he was sad. But today he was very sad. It was very strange for him, he's never been this sad.

Trixter sighed. It was three day's after his holiday. It went well but no one saw the jokester. Not one kid. They were wrapped up in normal things, or to occupied on the next holiday, they didn't care about his. Only the prankster's, and people who enjoy life could see him on that day. He never felt like he was important. He was just some jester warlock thing. He was in his circus home. He was walking mindlessly in his home, passing all the attractions that made him laugh. The spirit wasn't happy. You could tell by his make up. he wasn't wearing any. He hung his head. Though the laughter spirit did know that, if he didn't laugh soon, there wouldn't be any laughter at all. But he couldn't shake this feeling inside of him. He was just a waste of space. A tear rolled down his face. He wiped it away. He sniffled. He hated crying. It made him feel weak. He walked over to his main tent. He layed down on the bed that was there. He closed his eyes. He moved to his side and looked at the wall. He sighed again.

"I'm just a fool...no one would ever believe in me." He mutters to himself.

Normal he would never get himself down like this. But it couldn't be helped. This was the first time this happened to him. He sniffled. He didn't want to cry, but he could not help it. He hugged his pillow which looked like clown colors. His staff lend against the wall. His room had no light in it. He didn't want any light in it. He just wanted to stay like this for a while. He silently cried. He wiped away his tears. He took a deep breath. The shook his head. He sat up.

"I'll take a walk. That will make me feel better." He said.  
-

It did the exact opposite it made him feel worse. Kids, and teens walked through him. They didn't say anything. He looked around, no one was laughing at all. They were so sad, it was like the life in them was gone. Trixter walked down the side walk trying to make himself feel better, but he couldn't. It was very tough. He sighed. He looked around. He felt a shiver. He turned around and saw Jack Frost. Jack ran up to him.

"Trixter! Oh my MiM I've been looking for you!" he said running up to him. "Were have you been?!" He asked.

"I've been at home mostly. I've been a little under the weather, you see." He said looking down. Even his Italian accent gave away that he was down in the dumps.

"Why?" Jack had asked him.

"Because, no one believes in me!." He sniffled. "Only pranksters and people who enjoy life do! That's not a lot you know Jack." He cried out.

"To every person in the world, my holiday is a joke! It's not important! I'm not important!" He said. Tears streamed down his face. His blue eyes filled with tears looking at Jack.

Jack looked at Trixter. He hugged him. "You just have tricky believers. That's all." Jack said. "I know how it feel's man. To not have much believers-"

"But your important Jack. I'm not! I've lived for'a 621 years! No one has seen my holiday important!" Trixter yelled.

"Trixter! You ARE important! You cause the laughter in everyone! You can cause a bitter world with no laughter! You ARE important" Jack said to him. He shook his shoulders. "Kids, teenagers adults, need your laughter! They need a reason to laugh, and your that reason!"  
Trixter sniffled. Tears streamed down his face more. "Y-Your just'a sayin that" He said through his accent. "I was'a only important in back then'a.-"

"Trixter! You are important! You can light up a room with just one joke! Or even a prank!" Jack said. "I'm one of your best friends Trixter, and I know you are very important. You don't need to be feeling like this! Your holiday will be better next year." Jack said with a sympathetic look.  
Trixter smiled.

He sniffled. "Your right'a! The next time'a will be better, no!" He smiled and looked up at the sky. Then he looked around. "It's time'a for some laughter!" He smiled and giggled. He ran off with Jack to cause some pranks.


End file.
